


Steady Steps

by TwirlsWrites



Series: Force Myself to Write [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Has No Chill, M/M, Scars, Trans Character, author is cis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Huh?” Barry said. Cisco looked up at his boyfriend’s dumbfounded expression.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“No, I mean, sorry I just… I was literally about to say pretty much the exact same thing to you? And now I’m confused.”</p><p>“What?” Cisco repeated. “What do you have to be self-conscious about? Look at you!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Steps

“Barry, look; I know that lately I’ve been getting kind of weird when we try to… take things forward and I want you to know that I like you a lot but I need to talk to you about something that I’m kind of self conscious about,” Cisco started, staring at his hands.

“Huh?” Barry said. Cisco looked up at his boyfriend’s dumbfounded expression.

“What?”

“No, I mean, sorry I just… I was literally about to say pretty much the exact same thing to you? And now I’m confused.”

“What?” Cisco repeated. “What do you have to be self-conscious about? Look at you!” Barry flushed, rubbing at his arm.

“I… I was struck by lightning; which, I mean, you know. But the thing is that uh, that getting struck by lightning leaves a scar. And, um, on me it left a really big one.” Barry said, eyes focused somewhere above Cisco’s right shoulder.

“Wait - how do I not know this?” Cisco asked.

“I… it’s really uncomfortable? I don’t like it when people notice and… it’s hard not to so I sort of stopped wearing short sleeves and, well, I’m not exactly shirtless a lot. So…” Barry trailed off, shoulders hunching. Cisco leaned forward and grabbed his hand.

“Hey, Barry, I promise you that I won’t care.” he said quietly. Barry gave a small smile.

“You can’t promise that,” he said.

“That’s probably true, but I’m going to anyway,” Cisco said with a firm nod. Barry laughed, and then let out a short breath.

“Okay.” He said. “I’m going to show you, but… it’s… “ Barry sighed, giving up on words and instead he scooted back on the couch a bit and pulled off his sweatshirt.

Cisco’s first thought was that he was right - Barry had freckles _everywhere_. His second thought was that he probably shouldn’t find the body-covering scar his boyfriend was so self-conscious about quite so beautiful.

It was though. It wrapped around his arm like an actual bolt of lightning - swirling in that distinctive pattern along his veins, moving around moles and muscles. As Cisco watched, Barry turned to show his back and Cisco could see the points along his spine the scar grew from. Cisco reached out and traced the outline over Barry’s shoulder.

Barry jumped and turned around.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” Cisco blurted out, pulling his hand back quickly. “I wasn’t even thinking, I’m so - “

“No, it’s fine,” Barry stuttered, face red. “I just… uh, you can touch it just warn me next time.”

“Sorry,” Cisco repeated. “Can I…?” Barry nodded, and Cisco reached out again, running his hand over the slightly raised scar along Barry’s arm.

“Cisco,” Barry said after a quiet pause. “Are you… do you… do you think it’s _hot_?” he clarified.

“What?” Cisco scoffed. “No! I…” he covered his mouth and bit down on a knuckle before dropping his hands back onto his knees. “Yes. Yes I do, is that weird?”

“It’s surprising,” Barry said with a nervous laugh. “When… other people have seen it it tends to freak them out.”

“Well I guess it’s lucky you chose to date me,” Cisco replied, voice quiet.

They locked eyes and Barry leaned forward, grabbing Cisco’s lips in a kiss and pulling him close. Cisco melted into his touch, one hand tracing patterns up Barry’s bare back and the other grabbing at his hair.

But…

“Hmmmmm, Barry,” Cisco panted between kisses. “Barry, wait.” Barry pulled away.

“Sorry,” he breathed. “Was that not okay?”

“No, no no no that was so, so okay,” Cisco started. “But I still need to tell you something and, ah, your abs are kind of distracting.

“Right,” Barry said. He scooted back again and haphazardly pulled his shirt back on.

That being said; with his hair all messed up and his pupils still blown wide open, Barry Allen was still quite distracting.

“Okay,” Cisco said.

Cisco closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Okay,” he repeated. “Barry I need to tell you something and I probably should have told you this earlier but, uh, I want you to know that I trust you - a lot - and, uh, I understand if you need some time or if this is too much, really, I totally understand and I really really need you to be honest, and not try to just say what you think I want you to, and – ”

“Cisco,” Barry said quietly, “you’re kind of scaring me here, are you okay? Are you sick?”

“No,” Cisco replied. “Sorry, I suck at this conversation. Okay, I’m just going to say it, okay?”

He peeked to see Barry nodding, face still confused and growing more concerned. Cisco shut his eyes again.

“I’m trans,” Cisco said.

After a beat of silence, he cracked an eye open to see Barry’s reaction.

“As in…?” Barry asked, trailing off.

“Uh,” Cisco said. “I… was born without a dick?”

“Oh,” Barry said, blinking. It was quiet for a few seconds. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Cisco repeated.

“I, ah…” Barry stuttered, flustered. “Thank you for telling me? No, wait - I’m glad you trust me with this.” He said.

“That’s it?” Cisco clarified.

“Uh,” Barry said. “yes?” he tried.

“You don’t have questions, or want to freak out or something?” Cisco clarified.

“No?” Barry replied. “I mean, I’m surprised, but I don’t care? I mean – I care about you! A lot! But, uh, it doesn’t matter to me what parts you may or may not have? I mean I like you a lot and I’m bi, so it’s not like there’s any issue – not that there are issues, or – ” Barry was growing increasingly flustered – hands waving, voice speeding up, cheeks red.

It was authentic and adorable. Cisco reached out and grabbed one of his hands.

“Barry,” he said. “It’s okay, calm down; you didn’t say anything wrong.”

“You sure?” Barry said. Cisco nodded, biting back a smile and Barry let out a long breath. “Good. I like you Cisco – I like you a lot, and I honestly don’t see anything changing that.”

“Anyone ever tell you that you leak sincerity, Allen?” Cisco asked. Barry laughed and ran a hand through his bangs as he answered.

“It’s been mentioned, yeah.”

“Anyone told you it’s an attractive quality?” Cisco asked. Barry’s eyebrows shot up and he leaned in closer.

“Yeah?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Cisco breathed. He closed the distance between them in a kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a snippet from a longfic I've been working on for like over a year now so if I ever finish it you may recognize it later BUT I liked this bit and the world needs more Barrisco, so here you go.  
> As a disclaimer, I am Cis and if there are any concerns please let me know.


End file.
